Clueless
by AngelOfLight04
Summary: TK is back in Odaiba, and he starts to have strange feelings about Kari. He's not falling for her... is he? She doesn't feel the same way... does she? TAKARI, some Taiora in later chapters. Formerly titled as Completely Oblivious. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yes, I am alive! To everyone who read _Completely Oblivious,_ but did not read the author's note at the end, that story was discontinued, mainly because I wanted to rewrite it. It is mostly the same (for this chapter, at least) but I tweaked some things to make it better.**

**To everyone who is reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... *sigh***

Chapter 1

A young girl marched quickly down the streets of Odaiba, Japan. The cool morning breeze played with her short brown hair as she walked to school. _First day back at school. Lovely. _Her thoughts were dripping with sarcasm. She couldn't help but think about an old friend of hers from four years ago. She shook her head. No way. There was no way he was going to be in her class this year. As much as she had hoped he would be, she knew it wasn't possible. He lived in a different part of Japan. Besides, he hadn't been in her class for the past few years, so why would this year be different? As much as she tried to stop thinking about him and convince herself that it wasn't possible, she had a gut feeling that he would be in her class.

As she neared the middle school, she looked up and the first thing she saw was a strangely familiar head of blonde hair. She blinked and did a double take. "TK?" she whispered. She shook her head. She shouldn't go making assumptions; there were plenty of blonde-haired people in the world, so she couldn't just assume that it was her best friend. Her eyes locked on the blonde boy, but she could hardly see any of his hair, for it was covered with a white hat. Maybe that's what caused her to think it was her old friend; he was always wearing something on his head. She passed the soccer field and locked gazes with a familiar face. A boy with spiky reddish-brown hair and goggles smiled and waved before returning to the soccer game.

She continued her walk into the school, pulling a schedule from her backpack to see where her homeroom was. After several wrong turns, walking down the same hallways at least twice each, she finally found the math room. She was relieved to see that very few people were in the classroom and that she wasn't the only one who had trouble finding their first classes. Several students filed in after her, most with sagging shoulders at the thought of getting back to school from the summer holidays. She made her way to a desk in the middle of the classroom and set her backpack on the floor.

"Hey, Kari! What luck! You're in my class again this year!"

Kari turned and smirked at the boy she saw on the soccer field earlier. "I wouldn't call that luck, Davis."

At that moment the teacher walked in and instructed the students to take their seats so class could begin. Davis took a seat next to Kari and immediately began talking with some other students about soccer or something; Kari didn't bother to pay attention. The teacher began to say something about a new student and Kari's heart skipped a beat. What if the blonde boy she had seen earlier was in her class? She shook her head. _Get a grip, Kamiya. He lives in Kyoto, there's no way he's here in Odaiba. Unless…_

"…So, please welcome Takeru Takaishi." Kari realized she had zoned out of most of the introduction and snapped back into reality at the name of her best friend. She realized that she had also missed the entrance of the student. He was definitely the same boy she had seen earlier… _Unless he moved back! _Kari was positive that this was her best friend of four years. Those unmistakable ocean-blue eyes confirmed that. _Wow, he's changed a lot… I'm sure I have, too, since I last saw him, but still… Wow. _Sure, they kept in touch through letters emails and occasional phone calls, but he hadn't told her that he was back in Odaiba when she last talked to him only a few days before.

"Takeru, you can take a seat next to the girl with the camera around her neck." The teacher went on.

"Please, just call me TK." He said quietly as he took his seat next to Kari and smiled. Kari's heart skipped another beat. She returned the smile and noticed how nervous she was around him. She wasn't falling for him… Was she? She mentally shook herself to her senses. _No, Kari, he is just your best friend. You're just nervous because you haven't seen him since just after your last trip to the Digital World. _

She brought herself back to reality and got into the lesson, waiting to talk to TK until after class. She smiled. TK was back in Odaiba; that was enough to keep her happy for the rest of the day, maybe even the whole year. Her best friend was here, and that was all that really mattered to her.

**oOoOoOoO**

The rest of the class flew by. When the bell rang, TK scooped up his backpack and started towards his next class. _Who was that girl? She looks so… familiar. Could she be Kari? ... No, she couldn't be… Could she? Well, her eyes are the same as Kari's; maybe it _is_ her. _TK was relieved that she was in his next class: science, a subject he was pretty decent in compared to math. He had never failed math, in fact his grades were pretty good, but he struggled to keep those good grades. Science was at least a _little_ easy.

He took a seat behind the girl he had sat next to in math. He studied her features: her short brown hair, white and pink shirt, elbow length gloves, shorts, a pink hairpin kept her short bangs out of the way, and a silver camera hung from her neck. Of course, he couldn't see the camera, but he had gotten a good look at it before. It reminded him of Kari; she used to wear a whistle around her neck all the time. It seemed like the camera around this girl's neck had taken the place of Kari's whistle… Something clicked in his mind. _It _is_ Kari! Well, I'm pretty sure she is, anyway._

He was about to speak up, but someone tapping his shoulder made him turn. A girl with lavender hair and big glasses smiled down at him. He hadn't seen her come in, and he knew that she wasn't in the classroom when he came in. _Well, I guess that's what happens when you daydream, Takaishi. _"Hey, Yolei." He smiled. He had met her this morning on his way to school. She and a younger kid, Cody, lived in his building and he had walked to school with them.

"Hey, TK," Yolei said. She pointed to the seat next to him. "Mind if I sit with you?" The desks- well, tables, really- had two seats at each, and the seats were more like stools.

"Sure, go ahead." Yolei sat down beside him and took out her notebook. She had apparently caught him staring at the girl in front of him and he snapped out of his reverie when she slipped a piece of paper into his hand. He raised his eyebrows in question. Why did she give him a note when she could say it out loud? Class hadn't even started yet. Oh, well. He opened the piece of paper and the scribbled handwriting said: _Why are you staring at that girl?_

He quickly scratched out a reply: _I think I know her, but not from school. She's in my first class, and I think she's one of my friends from about four years ago, right about when I moved to Kyoto. I'm almost positive she is, but I don't know if she recognizes me or not. _He passes it back to Yolei and waited for her to scan the message and reply.

_Maybe she's waiting on you to talk to her. I've seen this girl around; she's pretty shy around people she doesn't know. But maybe she just wants to see if you recognize her. Talk to her! Class is about to start, and you'll probably be dying to talk to her for the next hour and a half if you don't do it now!_

TK nodded at Yolei and turned to the girl in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when the teacher walked in and started introducing himself. TK sighed and thought, _I forgot about how most people in Odaiba have bad timing._

**oOoOoOoO**

Yolei was right when she said that TK would be dying to talk to the girl for the next hour and a half. He kept glancing at the clock, feeling as if an eternity had passed between each glance when in reality it was only five minutes. When the bell finally rang, he felt as if a ten-ton weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He bent down to pick up his backpack, only to sit up again and find that the girl he was waiting anxiously to talk to had already gone to her next class. He closed his eyes and groaned. Yolei laughed at him. "Your gonna have to be faster if you want to talk to her, you know."

TK glared at her as they walked to their lockers to put away their books. "I see that, thank you. By the way, why are we in the same science class? I thought you were in eighth grade."

"I am," Yolei said.

"Then why are you in a seventh grade science class?"

Yolei smirked and twisted the knob on the lock on her locker. "I'm not. There was a screw-up with the class assignments this year for the seventh grade and some people got put with the eighth grade science class. Not that it matters. It's no more complex than seventh grade science, just a different book."

TK wondered why the school wouldn't do anything to fix the screw-up, but decided not to say anything about it. He just threw his science book in his locker next to his math book and reset the lock. "Well, I guess I'll see you later today, assuming that we have classes that weren't screwed up next."

"Nope, science was the only one, as far as I know. I'll save you a seat at lunch, okay?"

TK nodded. "Sure. Thanks." He turned and walked to his history class. _Great, I get to learn about dead people next. _

As it turned out, the teacher was gracious enough to let her students socialize with the people they would be stuck with for the rest of the year. TK was relieved to hear this, since he knew absolutely no one in his class. The girl he assumed to be Kari wasn't in his class this period, and he was seeing no familiar faces. He hoped that maybe some people from one of his elementary school classes would be here, but he shook his head at the thought. How in the world was he supposed to recognize anyone he hadn't even talked to in at least four years?

TK turned around and began talking to a few of the other boys behind him. He joked and talked about basketball like he would with his friends in Kyoto, but his thoughts kept bouncing back to one person: Kari.

He was now wishing that he had told Kari that he was moving back to Odaiba, because it was proving difficult to even talk to her for a short minute.

**oOoOoOoO**

**Like it? Hate it? Please comment! Even a :) or :( will suffice!**

**Questions? Thought? Suggestions? Feel free to message me!**

**Do it. Now... Please? :) I'll give you a virtual cookie if you review...**


	2. I'm sorry

**Hey, guys. I'm just going to come right out and say it, okay? Okay. *prepares for onslaught* **

**This story is discontinued. I have lost interest in this story, all future plans for my stories, and Digimon in general.**

**...There. I said it. *hides behind a fort and prepares to be attacked***

**I'm sorry. I really wanted to finish this story, I promise, but I just couldn't. Writing this became a chore for me, and it was an agonizingly long process to write a chapter. I couldn't stand trying to write any more of it and just quit. I'm really sorry, everyone. I feel terrible about discontinuing this, but it had to be done, or it would eat me alive.**

**Really, the only reason I haven't deleted my account is because I'm subscribed to one story that I would like to finish reading.**

**I hope no one hates me for this. Again, I'm really sorry.**

***.*.*.*. AngelOfLight04**


End file.
